Босс
Боссы - это особые неигровые персонажи. Чаще всего их можно встретить на картах режимов Сценарий зомби, Сценарий люди а также в некоторые "дни" в режиме Новое убежище зомби. В отличие от обычных противников, у боссов большой запас здоровья и различные способности, позволяющие им наносить игроку огромный урон, а то и мгновенно убивать. За некоторых боссов можно играть в режиме Зомби: Гигант. Первый сезон сценария зомби Прототип Фобоса= :Основная статья: Прототип "Фобос". Первый босс в игре, появляется на карте Последняя улика. Может атаковать игроков в ближнем бою, в рывке, а также ударной волной, при использовании которой игроки роняют своё оружие. |-| Фобос наступательного типа= :Основная статья: Фобос наступательного типа. Второй босс появляется на карте Хаос. Обладает теми же навыками что и Прототип "Фобос", однако способен ещё и вызывать себе на помощь Вуду-зомби, которые будут его лечить. |-| Оберон= :Основная статья: Оберон. Третий босс появляется на карте Тупик. Способен бить игроков кулаками или когтями после притягивания их к себе. Обладает способностью разбрасывать по карте бомбы. После того, как у него остаётся меньше половины запаса здоровья, начинает наносить заметно больше урона. Второй сезон сценария зомби Дион= :Основная статья: Дион. Этот босс появляется на карте Toxicity. Способен перекатываться по карте, нанося огромный урон, атаковать щупальцами, подбрасывая игроков вверх, а также плеваться ядом. |-| Дион наступательного типа= :Основная статья:: Дион наступательного типа. Дион наступательного типа появляется на картах Подземные воды и Приманка. Он мало чем отличается от обычного Диона, не считая красных шипов и желтоватого оттенка живота. В 9-ом раунде на карте Подземные воды обычный Дион эволюционировал в Диона наступательного типа. |-| Ревенант= :Основная статья:: Ревенант. Появляется на карте Приманка. В отличие от других боссов использует стихию огня. Атакует игроков огненными шарами и огненной бурей, а также в ближнем бою руками. Использование огненной бури этим боссом можно предотвратить, задействовав охлаждающие устройства на карте. |-| Ангра= :Основная статья:: Ангра. Этот босс появляется во втором раунде на карте Гнездо Ангры. Это последняя стадия эволюции Диона, поэтому он умеет летать. Способен испускать потоки яда, а также вызывать щупальцы. Когда приземляется, игроки роняют оружие. |-| Третий сезон сценария зомби Павший титан= :Основная статья: Павший титан. Павший титан - это заражённый вирусом Тяжёлый титан, выступающий в роли босса на карте Первый контакт. Он обладает способностью вызывать других павших титанов, непрерывно стрелять ракетами, совершать рывок в сторону игрока (почти как Ревенант) а также разбрасывать мины. |-| Био Скорпион= :Основная статья: Био Скорпион. Био Скорпион - это мутировавший частично-механический скорпион, выступающий в роли босса на карте Враг позади. Также появляется в 4-ом раунде на карте Иллюзия. Обладает такими способностями как рывок, обжигание и возможность спрятаться в песке. Также он способен создавать песчаные вихри, подбрасывать игроков на большую высоту и исцелять себя, если игроки не стреляют ему в хвост. |-| AMP Suit= :Основная статья: AMP Suit. AMP Suit (Amplified Mobility Platform) или Сумасшедший механик - это босс появляющийся на картах Угроза обнаружена, Бункер и Иллюзия. Позднее появляется на карте Hell Ride, режима Новое Убежище зомби. |-| Потерянный Стражник= :Основная статья: Потерянный Стражник. Потерянный Стражник или Кракен - это босс на карте Бункер. IИгроки будут сражаться с тремя формами этого босса. Первая форма - это щупальца. Вторая форма - это основное тело с броней. Третья и последняя - это основное тело без брони. |-| 4-ый сезон сценария зомби Ледяная ярость= :Основная статья: Ледяная ярость. Frozen Terror или Ледяная Ярость - это босс, появляющийся на карте Неожиданное столкновение. Представляет из себя заражённого снежного человека. Способен сбрасывать на головы игрокам глыбы льда с потолка, давить игрока в прыжке, крутиться с булавой, бросать булавой в игрока и атаковать рывком. |-| Обжора= :Основная статья: Обжора. Gluttony или Обжора - это босс, появляющийся на карте Заговор. У него драконоподобное лицо, меленькие крылья, огромный живот, гигантские задние лапы и маленькие передние. Способен проглотить игроков, которые должны затем установить 3 бомбы C4 в его желудке чтобы выбраться. |-| Neid и Zavist= :Основная статья: Neid и Zavist. Neid и Zavist - это боссы, появляющиеся на карте Маска зависти. Это прототипы супер-солдат, созданные неизвестным учёным, продолжившим исследования доктора Рекса, чей проект не удался. Они перепрограммированы после сбора сведений из человеческих образцов, в основном из женских. |-| Доктор Рекс= :Основная статья: Доктор Рекс. Dr. Rex - это неигровой персонаж, появляющийся на картах Заговор, Маска зависти, Паранойя и Безумие. Доктор Рекс известен как сумасшедший исследователь, чьи действия привели к распространению вируса зомби за пределы его исследовательского института в Покинутом городе. Кроме того, он также создал зомби-боссов наступательного типа, которые повлекли массовые разрушения. |-| Пятый сезон сценария зомби Кузнечик= :Основная статья: Кузнечик. Кузнечик появляется на карте Знамение и нападает на игроков когда они попадают в его владения, Дженнифер назвала его жертвой проекта супер-солдат. Способен летать, запрыгивать на высотные здания, спрыгивать на игроков, раздавливая их, вызывать рой саранчи и атаковать игроков в рывке. |-| Джек= :Основная статья: Джек. Джек убегал из лаборатории Рекса во время инцидента с зомби-вирусом вместе с Дженнифер. К сожалению, убежать ему не удалось и он заразился зомби-вирусом. В результате мутировал в странное существо, жаждущее отомстить за то что с ним произошло, в чём отчасти винит Дженнифер. Появляется на карте Месть. |-| Crono Athletic= :Основная статья: Crono Athletic. Cronobotics 53 появляется на карте Обратная сторона правды. Раньше он работал с Сои, однако после того, как та встретила Дженнифер на вертолётной площадке, он неожиданно решил атаковать игроков. |-| Crono Wing= :Основная статья: Crono Wing. Этот босс появляется на карте Последний полёт. Она способна запускать ракеты, стрелять из минигана/гранатомёта и производить ковровые бомбардировки. Шестой сезон сценария зомби Мистер Икс= :Основная статья: Мистер Икс. MX2000 Мистер Икс был главным антагонистом на карте Episode Choi. Там он управлял огромным роботом с миниганами, бомбами с зажигательной смесью и лазерами. Зомби Мистер Икс Эта его версия также появляется на карте Episode Choi. После уничтожения его робота, он превращается в плавающее под водой создание. В таком виде он может засасывать игроков в себя, забрасывать их бомбами, плевать ядом, толкать лапами и бить ими. |-| Осуждённый преступник= :Основная статья: Condemned Criminal. Без брони Этот босс появляется на карте Episode Victor. Вооружён наносящий большой урон бензопилой. С бронёй Этот босс появляется на карте Episode Victor. Защищён особой металлической бронёй. |-| Краб-тиран= :Основная статья: Краб-тиран. Этот босс появляется на карте Episode Lucia. Способен мгновенно раздавить игроков на земле и быстро убить ядом, когда висит на потолке. |-| Агент Джей= :Основная статья: Агент Джей. Агент Джей - это финальный босс на карте Episode Carlito. Она может очень быстро передвигаться и высоко прыгать. Использует кинжалы и Uzi. Седьмой сезон сценария зомби Колосс= :Основная статья: Colossus. Колосс появляется на карте Война против всех. Это гигантский робот, способный стрелять лазерами, выпускать огромные огненные шары, запускать 2 вида ракетных атак, а также беспилотники. Может раздавить игроков выпущенной металлической клешнёй. |-| Мегалодон= :Основная статья: Мегалодон. Это огромная доисторическая акула выступает в роли босса на карте Rendezvous. Attack On Titan Armored Titan :Основная статья: Armored Titan. The boss that appeared in Attack On Titan, a sub-gameplay of Zombie Scenario. He has higher health compared to the Normal Titans and capable of performing devastating physical attacks. His screaming is able to damage anything close to him. Сценарий люди RAH-66 Comanche= :Основная статья: RAH-66 Comanche. Появляется на картах Песчаная буря и Адский огонь. Команч оснащён 20мм пушками Гатлинга с лазерным целеуказателем и 70мм ракетомётами. |-| V-22 Osprey= :Основная статья: V-22 Osprey. Оспри впервые появляется как противник на карте Пламя, когда игроки летят в вертолёте. Игрокам нужно уничтожить Беспилотники, которых выпускает Оспри чтобы продвинуться дальше на карте. . |-| XT-300 Голиаф= :Основная статья: Goliath. XT-300 Голиаф - это неигровой персонаж для режима Сценарий Люди. Выглядит как огромный робот, является боссом на карте Sidewinder. Оснащён пулемётами Гатлинга, гранатомётами и огнемётами. |-| События Teddy Terror= :Основная статья: Teddy Terror. Teddy Terror - это плюшевый медвежонок в костюме террориста класса Элитный отряд, в качестве основного оружия использует молот. Обладает рядом способностей других боссов: чёрной дырой Оберона, щупальцами Диона и огненным штормом Ревенанта. |-| Босс Лёгкий зомби= :Основная статья: Босс Лёгкий зомби. Как и Teddy Terror, босс Лёгкий зомби появляется только во время события на карте Кошмар в 6-ом раунде. У него свои виды атак. Этот босс может становиться невидимым, разбрасывать множество зомби-гранат и прыгать очень высоко. Убежище зомби: Coop :Основная статья: Zombie Shelter: Coop. Зомби: Гигант :Основная статья: Зомби: Гигант. Битва между гигантскими зомби (боссами) и людьми. Случайным образом один из игроков становится Боссом и должен уничтожать людей. После его смерти в очередной раз случайным образом выбирается новый зомби. И так до тех пор, пока кто-либо не достигнет указанного лимита очков. Игрокам-людям помогают боты, а сами люди накопив очков могут вызвать робота XT-300 Голиаф и сразиться таким образом с боссами. При большом количестве игроков на сервере, появляется и второй зомби-босс. Интересные факты *Для боссов была создана система вывода уведомлений о их убийстве, однако она отключена и не используется по неизвестным причинам. en:Boss Категория:Персонажи